Juguemos a Enamorarnos
by Rea-07
Summary: ...me mudare a Ponyville- finalizo mirándola fijamente con una gran ternura y cariño. En su boca una gran sonrisa se dibujó dejándola helada, incapaz de poder aparatar su mirada de él mientras sentía un desconocido calor llenar sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando Rarity se dio cuenta de todo…él sabía, sabía jugar su juego de seducción… sabía jugarlo quizá hasta mejor que ella…


**Hola a todos! Vengo con un nuevo fic. Bien antes tengo que decir que es un Raripants (Rarity x Fancy Pants) No es mi pareja favorita pero no pude evitar notar lo escazas que son estas historias, así que decidí hacer una. Se que a la mayoria les gusta Spaikity pero vamos, hay historias de parejas mucho mas locas que esta, denle una oportunidad, leean, juzguen y comenten ñ_ñ No pierden nada. Quiza hasta les termine gustando la pareja.**

**Esta historia esta dedicada a mi amiga ****Mudzy Yagami****. Gracias por leer mis fics y espero que te guste. :)**

* * *

**Juguemos a Enamorarnos.**

**One- Shot.**

_Hermosa,_ era la forma perfecta de describir el día que se alzaba con el mas esplendido brillo del sol. En la capital de Equestria, se podía apreciar a los ponys, en su mayora unicornios, haciendo sus actividades mañaneras. Saliendo a pasear, trabajando o pasando el tiempo con sus amigos, sin duda Canterlot era una ciudad increíble, llena de belleza, misterios y quizá también de placeres…

**-¿Algo mas que pueda hacer por usted bella señorita?-** pregunto nervioso un pony mesero a la yegua que estaba atendiendo.

**-No gracias… estoy muuuy bien-** respondió ella regalándole una coqueta mirada y una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hizo al potro sonrojarse hasta sus orejas. El semental soltó una risa nerviosa y lentamente se fue alejando de la mesa, siendo perseguido por los bellos ojos azules de la yegua.

_Hermosa_, era la manera perfecta de describir a esa unicornio de blanco y brillante pelaje, de melena purpura rizada y perfectamente peinada, de mirada seductora y gestos finos. Si alguien no la conociese diría que Rarity, estaba emparentada con la realeza, pues tal hermosura era solo comparable con las princesas de Equestria.

**-Caballero ¿podría traerme la cuenta? -**Pregunto con su clásico tono elegante al mesero. Ese día, la pony modista había echo un pequeño viaje a Canterlot debido a que fue invitada a ser jueza en la semana de la moda para potrillos, donde se evaluaba el trabajo de pequeños diseñadores.

**-Por supuesto señorita-** respondió el pony mesero aun un poco apenado. Le competencia de moda comenzaba dentro de pocas horas, las cuales Rarity había aprovechado para salir a pasear por Canterlot, pues la elegancia de la ciudad le parecía sumamente cautivante. También se tomó un tiempo para ir a comer, y bueno, había sacado ventaja de uno de sus muchos talentos…

**-Señorita Rarity, no se preocupe por la cuenta, esta todo pagado, por orden del gerente**\- le dijo el unicornio mesero mientras caminaba hasta ella. Esa era su ventaja, su arma secreta y su orgullo…

**-¡Que amable de su parte señor! Le estaré muy agradecida-** Lograr seducir a cualquier macho para conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Sonrió ligeramente pasando unos cuantos bitz al mesero como propina y con una última mirada coqueta se retiro del pequeño pero elegante local de comida.

Cualquier pony que supiera quien era Rarity, sabía que era capaz de cautivar a todo macho con solo una mirada, sabía valerse de su belleza y gestos para atraer a los potros y claro, sabía bien como aprovechar eso al máximo. Quizá algunos ponys veían mal esto, tal vez como algo inmoral pero para ella era un divertido pasatiempo y una forma fácil de conseguir algunas cosas, además de que jamás pasaba de unas cuantas miradas y sonrisas. Era consiente de hasta donde tenía permitido llegar con sus juegos de seducción.

Continuo caminando por las adornadas calles de la capital, meneando sus flancos entre cada paso, con su mirada en alto y su admirable porte marcado. Tenía la idea de ir a descansar a su habitación de hotel un rato. Estaba un poco fatigada y necesitaba estar fresca para juzgar la competencia de moda. Siguió andando hasta que se topó con un pony mendigo que pedía bitz a la gente que pasaba, estaba cubierto por una cobija color marrón y recostado en la acera, su mirada era de suma tristeza y no hacía falta decir que la mayoría de los ponys que transitaban por ahí, lo ignoraban completamente.

Ratity sintió su corazón abatirse ante tan escena y se acercó a él lentamente, observo el pequeño plato donde tenía los pocos bitz que había recibido, después miro la expresión del potro, una mirada perdida en el vacío, como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza de vivir. De sus cosas levito un enorme rubí con forma de estrella, que tenía los bordes recubiertos en oro. Había guardado dicha jema como premio para el ganador de la semana de la moda pero no dudo en entregárselo al mendigo.

El potro la miro sorprendido y ella se limitó a guiñarle un ojo en señal de amistad. El mendigo paso unos segundos observando el diamante y después sonrió, de la manera mas pura que se puede ver a alguien sonreír. Quizá perdió un valioso rubí, quizá no habría un enorme premio de su parte al ganador, pero era inevitable luchar contra su generosidad.

Se paseó un rato mas por los callejones, hasta que alcanzo a divisar a lo lejos a una multitud de ponys amontonados en la entrada de una tienda. Le intrigo la cantidad de ponys reunidos, quizá se trataba de una celebridad. Se acercó lentamente notando como la multitud observaba deslumbrada a algo o alguien en especial enfrente de la pequeña tienda de corbatas. Se abrió paso entre la congregación hasta que pudo ver lo que causaba tanto alboroto…

**-¡Rarity, querida! Que gusto me da verte**\- dijo el potro que tenía a todos los ponys a su alrededor. Sonrió con amabilidad extendiendo su casco hasta la unicornio para sacarla del gentío que los rodeaba.

Rarity le devolvió la sonrisa al corcel **-También me da gusto verlo Señor Fancy Pants-** dijo con un aire elegante y formal.

**-Por favor querida, solo llámame Fancy, somos amigos ¿no? , dejemos de lado las formalidades-** dijo el unicornio de pelaje blanco y pecho en alto, en señal del gran orgullo que cargaba.

**-De acuerdo… Fancy-** respondió ella sonriéndole con su característica pero atrayente arrogancia. Ambos unicornios se alejaron de la multitud a muy duras penas, ya que los ponys no paraban de seguir al corcel y lo entretenían con preguntas y comentarios. Los dos lograron perder a la congregación en un pequeño callejón que daba a la estación de tren de Canterlot.

* * *

Caminaban y charlaban tranquilamente a un lado de las vías mientras disfrutaban del sol acariciar sus bien peinadas melenas y hacer resplandecer sus pulcros pelajes. No hacía falta decir lo influyente que era Fancy Pants en la ciudad por lo que cuidaba mucho su apariencia y el brillo que reflejaba su blanco pelo era solo comparable con el de, la igualmente vanidosa Rarity.

**-Así que serás jueza en la semana de la moda para potrillos ¿cierto?-** pregunto Fancy dirigiendo sus apacibles ojos azules hacia los de la yegua.

**-Es correcto, es un gran honor haber sido escogida- **respondió orgullosa.

**-No me sorprende ¿sabes? Tienes mucho talento para el diseño, diría que quizá eres la mas talentosa en Equestria- **menciono el unicornio con una sonrisa. Rarity sintió el orgullo resbalar por su cuerpo al escucharlo.

**-Pues muchas gracias -** dijo con una risa **-Suena mejor cuando alguien de tanta influencia lo dice-** continuo mirándolo felizmente. Pronto recordó la escena que presencio en la tienda, de todos los ponys preguntándole cosas al potro y la curiosidad comenzó a picar su mente. **-por cierto ¿Qué era lo que tantos ponys te preguntaban? ¿Acaso vas a sacar una línea de corbatas?-** pregunto con la intriga marcada en sus labios.

Fancy Pants rio levemente y negó con la cabeza **\- No querida, es por un pequeño anuncio que hice a la prensa hace un par de días, desde entonces eh tenido a multitudes sobre mi como abejas a la miel-** respondió mientras reía.

**-¿Por qué? -** pregunto aun mas curiosa **\- ¿Te vas a casar?-** bromeo con una fina risa que hizo al unicornio sonreír por tal timbre de voz.

**-No, no eh entrado a mi yegua especial-** menciono un poco melancólico **\- Sabrás que estar en tan alta posición te convierte el blanco de ponys ambiciosos y falsos, en mi caso y en su mayoría yeguas.**

**-¿Eso me incluye a mí?-** pregunto con un aire juguetón.

**\- No, no, no, para nada, de ser así, no estaría contándote esto-** le dijo mirándola fijamente **\- Creo que eso lo que me atrae de ti, no naciste en cuna de oro como las demás de la elite. Tu sola has luchado por el reconocimiento que tienes, eso para mí es admirable. No te incluiría en esa descripción… - **paro de caminar por un momento haciendo que Rarity también parara. Tomo aire y se acercó hasta ella- **Pero si te incluyo en mi anuncio… me mudare a Ponyville- **finalizo mirándola fijamente con una gran ternura y cariño. En su boca una gran sonrisa se dibujó dejándola helada, incapaz de poder aparatar su mirada de él mientras sentía un desconocido calor llenar sus mejilla.

Fue entonces cuando Rarity se dio cuenta de todo… él sabía, sabía jugar su juego de seducción… sabía jugarlo quizá hasta mejor que ella…

* * *

Varios meses transcurrieron desde aquella charla entre los dos unicornios. El verano llego a Equestria trayendo consigo, el florecer de la vegetación que adornaba cada ciudad. Los animales corrían libre de un lugar a otro con la entera satisfacción del clima a su favor. El verano era tiempo de disfrutar del sol, las flores y el amor…

_Hermosa,_ era la forma perfecta de describir la mañana en Ponyville, en el tranquilo pueblo donde todos son amigos, a veces también hay algunas excepciones y varios de esos amigos se convertían en algo mucho, mucho mas grande…

**-Realmente no sabía lo importante que era ser buena hermana, tuve que aprenderlo por las malas, cubierta de lodo y corriendo una carrera de obstáculos, que a decir verdad, fue muy divertida jaja- **Dijo Rarity recordando con una sonrisa. La unicornio diseñadora se encontraba en un pequeño cambo abierto, disfrutando del cálido día junto al que, ya se había convertido en su compañero de paseos, platicas y **_juegos_**; Fancy Pants.

**\- Jaja siempre ignoramos las cosas hasta que nos hacen ensuciarnos completamente- **comento el corcel unicornio sonriendo por la historia de la yegua. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado, Fancy se mudó a Ponyville, con el objetivo de llevar una vida más tranquila, ya contaba con el dinero necesario para vivir, y aunque a veces extrañaba los lujos de Canterlot, todo se compensaba con esos agradables ratos que pasaba junto a Rarity.**\- Tu hermanita me parece adorable, es como una pequeña tu- **le dijo sonriéndole con picara felicidad.

**-¿Te parezco adorable?-** contesto ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirándolo con sus ojos brillando de forma encantadora.

**-Mucho**\- dijo Fancy en respuesta mientras acariciaba la melena purpura de la yegua.

**\- ¿Qué tanto?-** cuestiono nueva, ante Rarity dejándose consentir por el unicornio.

**-Mucho, mucho, mucho-** respondió acercándose cada vez mas a la boca de la yegua, hasta besarla con cariño y un pequeño deje de pasión. Rarity le correspondió sin tardar, quemando sus labios con aquel suave pero profundo contacto. Al separarse Fancy Pants no desaprovecho el momento para ganar esta ronda y la coloco de espaldas contra un árbol, le sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a besar su cuello bajando progresivamente a su vientre.

**-Jajaja, me haces cosquillas-** rio Rarity ante la sensación que necia desde su estómago y se fue extendiendo hasta más abajo **_-Ganaste esta vez-_** pensó dejándose llevar por la derrota… quizá habían llevado su juego demasiado lejos…

* * *

Ver la lluvia puede ser de los placeres mas agradables y simples que puede tener la vida. La vista de las gotas de agua caer y dispersarse en el suelo, era un espectáculo digno de admiración pero no muy apreciado, y es que las lluvias de verano son muy fuertes y a veces a los ponys le preocupa mas mantenerse secos en la calidez de sus hogares o tal vez algunos mas se identifican con el estado del cielo y su tristeza… algunos como Rarity.

**-Parece que lloverá toda la tarde-** susurro de forma apagada. La bella unicornio se encontraba recostada en su cama con todas la luces de su casa apagadas, solo con la cortina de su ventana abierta, dejando que la habitación se iluminara con los rayos que azotaban la tierra con su resplandor.

Su vista se encontraba clavada en el limpio piso del cuarto, su expresión estaba abatida y vacía, sus ojos perdieron su brillo cautivante y solo dejaron dos cuencas azules sin vida. ¿Cuál era la razón de su estado?

**-Tonto amor-** gruño enterrando su boca y nariz en las sabanas de su cama. Así era, aquel sentimiento a que le había tenido tanto aprecio, tanto deseo de experimentar y de vivir al máximo, ahora la estaba consumiendo como las gotas de lluvia a la tierra blanda del suelo.

Rarity soltó un suspiro que fue ahogado por las telas que cubrían se lugar de descanso, las lágrimas se negaban a salir de sus ojos, pues el sentimiento no era tristeza, solo era… decepción.

Un relámpago ilumino su fino rostro, seguido de un fuete trueno que retumbo por todo el pueblo pero ella ni se movió ante el ruido, pues sentía que el temblor en su pecho era mucho mas atronador. Al final siempre supo que alguien se las cobraría por todos los sementales que sedujo, siempre supo que llegaría esa misteriosa fuerza y la haría pagar por todas las miradas y sonrisas furtivas que les regalaba a los machos pero eso no era malo… ¿o sí?

Regalar sonrisas no era un crimen, complacer con miradas no era pecado, entonces no había sido castigada, simple y sencillamente ella se lo busco al tratar de competir con un potro que, obviamente tenia mas experiencia en el arte de la seducción, un potro que nunca vio sus caricias, besos y momentos entregados a el placer, como mas que un simple juego.

Otro trueno rugió de forma poderosa, como tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Ella también había comenzado jugando y se defendía de forma admirable pero conforme paso el tiempo, esas pláticas, esos paseos, esos momentos, terminaron por enamorarla. No fueron los besos, los regalos, las caricias. Fueron las palabras, las íntimas confesiones que le hicieron a ese unicornio, las largas charlas por las tardes, las caminatas nocturnas, la clara similitud que tenía con el potro, fue lo que la enamoro y ahora la estaba consumiendo.

Para ella no había duda **\- Estoy enamorada de Fancy Pants-** dijo como la mas acertada afirmación. No la juzguen, todos hemos confesado nuestros sentimientos al confiable silencio de nuestra habitación y después llegaba la duda ¿Esa o ese aludido, nos corresponderá? Para Rarity la respuesta era tan clara como el agua. **-No.**

No había manera de que él correspondiera sus sentimientos para él solo era un juego, un juego que ella creo y termino perdiendo.

Suspiro resignada mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de conciliar la paz del sueño, arrullándose con las gotas que golpeaban contra su ventana, en sincronía con su corazón decepcionado. Paso unos segundos en completa tranquilidad hasta que un ruido muy diferente al de la lluvia la despertó de golpe.

**-¿Llaman a la puerta?-** pregunto a la nada, como respuesta leves toques sonaron en la entrada de su Boutique. Lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir con pasos pesados. Hubiera preferido ignorarlos pero si alguien iba a visitarla con semejante lluvia debía ser por algo importante.

Camino hasta la recepción de su casa, se paró frente a la puerta y dio un profundo suspiro antes de levantar la manija con su magia…

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el húmedo pelaje del unicornio que tanto la abrumaba contra el suyo, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. La impresión que esto le produjo fue monumental, se quedó completamente inmóvil y con sus ojos abiertos hasta el tope, solo sintiendo el corazón de Fancy golpear con tal potencia que lo sentía en su propio pecho.

**-¡Te amo Rarity! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!... te amo Rarity… te, te amo- **sollozaba el corcel contra el cuerpo de la yegua, sin dejar de abrazarla y apretándola con mucha fuerza contra él.

Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba impactada, las palabras de Fancy Pants resonaron en sus orejas con tanta fuerza, que sentía como si se lo hubiera gritado por horas. Su respiración se agito sin control e inevitablemente las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras lentamente acercaba sus cascos al cuello del unicornio devolviéndole el abrazo , sin importarle lo mojado y desarreglado que estaba.

Al percatarse de esto , el potro la soltó para poder mirarla directo a los ojos, notando como las lagrimas salían de los bellos ojos azules, que tanto le encantaban**,- Lo lamento tanto… hace tanto tiempo que siento esto y… lo eh tratado de ocultar pero… no pude aguantar tanto. Necesitaba decírtelo-** confeso sonriéndole con la mas sincera y pura pasión y ternura.

Rarity rio ante el comentario y esbozo la sonrisa mas sincera que había puesto en su vida **\- Debiste hacerlo antes… También te amo, Fancy Pants-** dijo antes de unir su boca con la del corcel…

**_-Hermosa, era forma perfecta de describir esta sensación que tengo, que nace desde mi pecho es… amor._**

**_My Little pony: La magia de la Amistad. Es propiedad de Hasbro._**

**_Fanfic: Juguemos a enamorarnos fue echo solo con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_NOTA:_**

**_Lectores: No pudiste hacerlo mas cursi? ¬¬_**

**_Rea: Se me fue la mano con eso n.n _**

**_Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Agradeceré todos sus comentarios y criticas._**

**_Aceptemoslo Bronies, Fancy Pants es el mejor partido para Rarity. _**


End file.
